Trust
by CindyBaby
Summary: He knew he could count on him,on them.His brothers.Rated T with warning for mentions of self harm and drug addiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I just love a guy in a leather jacket. Enough said. Oh and I don't own four brothers and the rest.**

They seemed to sense when something was wrong. Well, more wrong than usual. Jerry would try to stay close to him, just in case he decided to open his mouth. Angel tried to get him to tag along on things, to get him in a better mode, and Bobby. Bobby would just watch him. All the time. That could go on for a long time if something didn't happen to speed up the process. Bobby knew he needed time to think before talking. One time he didn't wait, because he found him in the bathroom, with a razor to his skin. That was the reason he watched him even more closely now.

A knock on the door brought him back to the present. Jack knew who it was already. He entered and sat down on the bed opposite Jack. He didn't speak, this wasn't unusual either.

After a few minutes Jack looked up and met Bobbys eyes. For a couple of seconds neither spoke and then Jack looked down and started playing with his sleeves. When he spoke his voice was low.

'I can't sleep' _again. _

'Dreams?'

Jack nodded. Ever since he first came to the Mercer's this had been a problem. Shit he had had nightmares for as long as he could remember, but back then the nightmares during the night always gave way to the nightmare during the day, the nightmare his life was back then. They didn't come as often now though, now he could go weeks without them, unless something happened or if he was stressed out about something.

'You're taking the pills again'

It wasn't a question. Bobby didn't like when Jack took the pills his doctor had given him. Jack knew why. They were strong sleeping pills, and they made him feel like he was there, but at the same time not, and they made him detached. The problem wasn't the pills, it was himself that was the problem, and his addiction. Sure he had been clean for several years now, but he knew Bobby didn't like it when he was taking any kind of drug at all, afraid it would push him back over the edge again. He probably wouldn't have gotten the pills in the first place had the doctor bothered more, he took one look at his background, and then probably understood his trouble with sleep and 10 minutes later he had the pills in his hand. The only reason his brothers hadn't flushed them down the drain ages ago was because they knew Jack needed them. Not all the time, but when it got to be to much, and he woke up screaming every night he took one, just to get a few hours of sleep. Jack knew Bobby counted the pills every morning, just to see how many he took.

For some this would have seemed drastic, and overprotective. And sometimes Jack wanted to scream at them to leave him alone, to not care so much. Sometimes he did scream, and rant and throw things. Sometimes he sat in a corner of his room and cried. Not loud, he had learned long ago to be quiet. Some lessons never leave you. Somehow they always knew anyway and someone would always come to his room.

Jack felt Bobby watch him without blinking, waiting.

'It hurts. How can it hurt so much still...'

Without a word Bobby got up and sat closer to him on the bed and put his arm around him, and Jack leaned his head against his shoulder.

'I just keep seeing him'

They both knew who he was talking about. Despite the many horrors Jack had endured during his life both before, and after he was placed in fostercare, there was one man that stood out in his memory, more than anyone else.

Bobby was silent for a while before he spoke, his voice low, but strong and sure.

'You know he is never going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of it. Angel and Jerry to'

Jack nodded against his shoulder. He knew. But sometimes it didn't help and Bobby knew that. There was just to much in Jack's head at times, and it needed to get out. And since he tried to avoid thinking about it, he dreamt instead. Sometimes it was just to much pain for one person to handle.

'Tell me what to do Jack. I'll do anything, if you just tell me. Tell me what you need me to do, and I'll do it, no questions asked'.

Jack knew that when Bobby Mercer said anything, it wasn't like when ordinary people said they'd do anything. He meant _everything. _He was all about family, and he'd do anything for them, Jack knew that. When he was younger Bobby had been his hero, shit he still was. The one he turned to, the one he called out to, the first one in his new family he trusted. He should have felt silly for asking, but he didn't.

'Can you sleep in here tonight'

Bobby was quiet for a second, but Jack knew it wasn't because he didn't want to, just that he understood the significance behind the question. Jack liked his space and his privacy, asking Bobby to stay and keep watch over him while he slept was a show of trust. It wasn't the first time, when he was younger Bobby used to sleep in his room several times a week when he was at his lowest point, but it still meant something special to Bobby, that his brother trusted him.

He didn't answer just laid down and Jack laid his head on his arm. He felt sleep pull at him but he resisted, and tried to keep his eyes open, not wanting to go back there again. Bobby pulled him closer so his head rested on his chest, right over his heart. He could feel his heart beat a steady rhytm.

'You hear that Jackie. As long as that's beating you never have to worry, whatever it is I'll take care of it, you just need to tell me'

Jack nodded. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat under his ear. The safest sound in the world.

**What did you think? :) If you like it I can think of a follow up, where a situation arises and Bobby has to prove that he means the words he spoke? Hugs all around!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE SEARCHING FOR ANON

**So sorry for this not being a chapter, but I wanted to grab "Anon"s attention here. In your review you wrote about a dream you had where Bobby was the one seriously injured in the gunfight, after saving Jack. If you want to, I could pick up where your dream left of? I find the idea really exciting actually, especially since I have not seen any story like it... BUT ONLY IF YOU AGREE, since it is your idea and your dream. Let me know :) Hugs.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN LOOKING FOR ANON LOL

LOL once again I try to find Anon, I just wanted to let you know that I have started the story we talked about, and it's in my list of stories. My username is CindyBaby (as Im sure you know but still), and the story is called 'Loss of innocense'. So far it's only 2 short chapters but I'm working up to it! I hope you like it :)


End file.
